


"Does he take sugar?"

by Aeshna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He thinks he understands now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Does he take sugar?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **firstclass100** LJ comm, challenge "Discovery".

He thinks he understands now.

They see him... and yet they don't. They see the wheelchair, see their own assumptions and unthinking prejudices, see a hundred and one things that aren't _him_. He's still the same man he was: the same intellect, the same education, the same wealth and influence. Fundamentally, nothing has changed.

And yet everything has, because all they _see_ is the damned chair.

As they might see blue scales or fur....

As they might see green hair or dark skin or silver eyes....

As they might see a hand-stitched yellow star.

Yes, he thinks he understands now.


End file.
